The NekoMaster
by Fang-girl
Summary: Discontinued basically Ranma is surrounded by millions of cats


The Neko-Master  
  
By: Fang-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rumiko's except my own characters and ideas! You need my permission to use them.  
  
Prologue  
  
REOW!  
  
MEOW!  
  
Millions and millions of cats were around him. Hissing and snarling as if he was the mouse. They glared at him with their glassy eyes and showed him their teeth.  
  
Each cat was different from each other. Brown ones, black ones, even slight red ones. He didn't bother to look at each of them. He was too busy being extremely frightened and freaked out.  
  
'From all the temples. IT HAD TO BE THE CAT!!!'  
  
~~Back at the Tendo's House~~  
  
Akane was getting more worried by the minute. She glanced back and forth at the clock while at the same time pacing herself. Akane sweated and panted as she grew tired from all the walking.  
  
'Where is that baka?' Akane muttered.  
  
After a couple days she grew even more worried.  
  
'Grr. That baka said he'd come back 2 days ago!' Akane roared. She grabbed a traveling backpack and stuffed all the essentials in. She sighed and opened the window.  
  
'That baka. Better not see him doing something perverted.' Akane mumbled. She jumped out from the window and zoomed across the yard.  
  
~~At The Temple~~  
  
Akane walked around forever asking directions and for maps. After a couple days she finally found the Legendary Oken Temple. It had strange engravings all around and the leafless trees made it even more spooky. Akane took a deep breath and entered the shrine.  
  
'Whoo. It's a bit cool here. and damp. and dark.' Akane said. Sometimes she would see glowing eyes staring at her for one second and disappear the next. Many eyes were staring at the girl. Akane was brave though.  
  
'Now where's my flashlight.' Akane dug into her traveling backpack and got out her flashlight. The second she turned it on there was a zooming body that vanished. She heard hissing and then silence.  
  
'Strange.'  
  
Akane felt many presences around her, but she didn't care. She wanted to find that~  
  
'Eep!' Akane squealed. She tripped on something and fell flat on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her knee.  
  
'What the heck was that?' she mumbled as she grabbed her flashlight. She turned it to the direction of the thing and nearly screamed.  
  
'A. A.. Ranma?!' Akane exclaimed. She ran to him and shook him. She put her hand on his chest and sighed.  
  
'Whew. He's still breathing.' Akane smiled weakly. Then she shook him a bit more, but the outcome was the same.  
  
'Wake up! Wake up!' Akane shouted. There was no reply. Then she had no choice, but to kneel over him. Getting closer. and closer.  
  
SLAP SLAP SLAP!  
  
'RANMA NO BAKA!!!' She screamed as she slapped him on the cheeks. For a while there was silence, but soon he groaned in pain. Akane held the flashlight in the direction of his face. He squinted and then groaned about.  
  
'What was that about?' he asked weakly. Akane then backed away and then frowned.  
  
'What was that about? What was that about?! You had me worried!!!' Akane roared. Ranma didn't do anything until his mouth moved into a grin.  
  
'You were worried about me?' he asked. Akane grew red in embarressment and turned around. She shook and just breathed softly.  
  
'I. I-I didn't mean it that way.' she stuttered. Ranma just grinned until he heard a growl.  
  
Grrrrroooouuu.  
  
Ranma sweat-dropped.  
  
'By the way. Did you bring any food?' Ranma asked. Akane nearly face- faulted.  
  
'What the heck?! I come all this way and you just ask for food?' Akane shouted. Ranma just looked smug and laughed uncomfortably.  
  
'Heh heh. Anyways how long was I out?' he asked. Akane looked thoughtfully and frowned.  
  
'From what I think. About 4 days.' Akane guessed. Ranma then stood up quickly and walked to her.  
  
'4 days?! Then I'm STARVED!' he yelled in her face. Akane took out a hankerchief and wiped her cheeks.  
  
'Sheesh. No need to spit.' she muttered. Ranma grew red and then grabbed the traveling backpack. He searched it thoroughly until he came up with an instant Ramen.  
  
'Where's the water?' he asked. Akane sweat-dropped and sighed.  
  
~~Later~~  
  
'What happened to you?' Akane asked. Ranma put his hand on his chin thoughtfully and frowned.  
  
'I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was being surrounded. by. cats.' Ranma stopped and nearly fainted. Akane gasped and grabbed the flashlight. She flashed it around to see millions and millions of cats.  
  
'GWAAA! CATS!!!!!!!!!' Ranma screamed. He ran around in circles until the cats backed away suddenly.  
  
YEOW!  
  
REOW!  
  
'Huh?' Akane had a strange expression on her face.  
  
Ranma backed away himself until he came across a pit. He stepped forward.  
  
'What's happening?' Akane asked. Ranma shrugged and turned to the pit. He kicked a lying pebble into it. It crashed on the walls for a long time until a splash was heard.  
  
'Yeesh!'  
  
Akane turned to the cats to see that they were kneeling. As if they were bowing.  
  
'That's strange.' Akane muttered. Each of the cats had frightened looks in their faces.  
  
'A. AKANE!!!'  
  
Akane turned around to see Ranma in pain. He kneeled down and grabbed his hair. He sweated and panted as he tried to withstand the pain.  
  
'AAH! AKANE!!' he shouted. He groaned and groaned until Akane ran to him. She shook him and panted herself.  
  
'What's happening?' Akane asked. Ranma pulled on his hair and twitched.  
  
'Make it stop!!' Ranma yelled. Akane shook him, but nothing happened except the same old thing. He grunted and groaned until he fell. Akane shook him, but he didn't do anything.  
  
'Ranma? Ranma?' Akane worriedly shook him. Suddenly there was a meowing. A cat was behind her. and a big one. Akane quickly moved aside as the cat lifted the boy. It walked to the pit and threw him in it. Akane ran quickly to catch him, but he was already deep.  
  
SPLASH  
  
Akane backed away and her eyes widened.  
  
'No. no. NO!' she screamed. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she breathed deeply. Suddenly light shot from the pit and lit the whole temple. This time BILLIONS of cats were in the bowing position around the strange pit. Akane stared at the beam of light until it faded.  
  
'What the.?' Akane mumbled. Suddenly a head popped up. The same firey red hair rose up. but something was wrong.  
  
Ranma floated up by levitation as the light shined on her. Everything looked fine. but a couple of things.  
  
She had now cat ears and a strong tail. Her hands had claws and she had long hair covering where her ears would have been. She had longer hair and is tied into a pony-tail.  
  
'R-Ranma?' Akane asked weakly. The girl's eyes snapped open. Instead of the same dark blue eyes there was an evil cat's glare.  
  
'I'M FREE!!!' she roared. Akane twitched as she turned to her.  
  
'Ranma?' Akane repeated.  
  
'Ranma? Ranma no longer exists. You are looking at Princess Nekoia!'  
  
END PROLOGUE  
  
A/N: Tis a bit confoozing, but soon it'll be easy enough to understand. If something is wrong e-mail me! San kyu! (thankyou in Japanese accent) 


End file.
